


Today is...

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AnnWeek2020, Gen, Original Parent Character(s) - Freeform, also it's still the 12th here where i am so i made it!, ann solo: birthday edition, in which i finally come up with names for her parents omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: 11/12. Ann Takamaki has often wished that her parents were around more growing up. That wish was always the strongest whenever it was her birthday.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ann Takamaki Week 2020





	Today is...

Today is Ann's 5th birthday.

Her parents gathered around her as she stared at the big candle in the middle of her cake, the small flickering flame illuminating her big blue eyes. Her father picked her and placed her on his lap, helping her be on level with the candle. But Ann, ever eager, leaned her little body closer to the candle, ready to blow it out. As her parents, her caretaker, and a few of her parents' other staff members sang 'Happy Birthday' to her, Ann swayed her body in time with the beat, feeling happy.

"Make a wish, Ann." Kenzo Takamaki goaded on with a joyful smile on his face.

"Think of a good one, love." Ayaka Takamaki added, watching on with anticipation.

Ann nodded vigorously, her little pigtails bouncing wildly as she did so. With great enthusiasm, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She blew out her birthday candle, and everyone around her clapped as she did. Kenzo kept Ann steady as she straightened up, then allowed her to sit upon his lap, as the birthday girl should on her special day.

“What did you wish for?” Kenzo asked curiously.

“Daddy! I can’t tell you that!” Ann huffed, forming a big pout.

“Oh? Why not?” he then asked, raising a brow.

“Because it won’t come true if I say it out loud!” Ann cried.

“Pfft… Ahahahaha!! Oh, she got you there!” Ayaka laughed heartily once she heard that answer from Ann. She covered her mouth behind her hand as she did, but she couldn’t quite stifle it. “Ann is absolutely right. Everyone knows that rule, Kenzo. Are you trying to jinx it?”

“Hmhm… Perish the thought,” Kenzo mused, chuckling to himself. “Daddy accidentally forgot that rule, Ann. I’m sorry.”

“Hmmm… Okay, I forgive you, Daddy.” Ann said cheerfully, beaming at her father with a bright smile that quickly replaced that big pout of hers. Kenzo smiled fondly at the sight as he gently patted her head.

“Lovely. Now, shall we start opening presents? I think I saw a big box with your name on it… who knows who brought it in?” Kenzo then goaded on, gesturing towards the big round table filled with various stacks of presents.

“Ooh! Ooh! Can we start with the big red one?!” Ann said excitedly, practically jumping off of Kenzo’s lap to get to the table. Once Ann got close to it, her eyes grew wide at the sheer size of the present she had zeroed in on. “Mommy, look! It’s as big as me!”

“I see it -- oh! Don’t tug at the tablecloth like that, love! Let me and your father get it down for you.” Ayaka chided, standing up from her seat so she could walk over to where her daughter was. Kenzo soon joined his wife at the present’s table, and the two of them set down the present one by one so that Ann could open them. Ann tore them open with great enthusiasm, of course. Opening birthday presents with her parents watching her was the best thing ever.

\-----

Today is Ann’s 8th birthday.

She spent the time chatting with her parents through a video call. It was their go-to way for communication, since they were often gone from home for half of the year. Ann was hoping that the both of them would be able to come home for her birthday, but sadly, it was not to be. While the family was in Venice, Kenzo and Ayaka were away heading a major fashion show, while Ann remained with her caretaker at home. Once her caretaker let her know that her parents were ready for their call, Ann jumped at the chance to talk to them.

“There she is,” Kenzo mused as he peered at the screen. “Happy birthday, Ann.”

“Thank you, Daddy!” Ann chimed. “And Mommy’s there too!”

“Did you think I would miss my darling’s birthday?” Ayaka said sweetly, smiling gently at the screen. “How old are you today?”

“Eight!” Ann said, holding up eight fingers.

“Mmhm… impressive. Someone’s becoming a big girl.” Kenzo mused.

“Indeed… she’ll be all grown up before we know it.” Ayaka chuckled.

“Really!?” Ann gasped. “Am I gonna be big enough to be in one of your shows?!”

“Oh? Maybe… we’ll have to think about that one,” Kenzo hummed, stroking his chin in thought. “But is that what you want, Ann? Modeling your parents' clothes is harder than it looks, you know.”

“How hard can it be?! It’d be fun if we’re all together!” Ann exclaimed, leaning a bit too close to the computer screen in her enthusiasm. “Besides, if we’re all together at your shows, we wouldn’t have to do video calls all the time, right?”

“....” Kenzo noticeably winced as Ann said that. Ann blinked as she caught sight of her father’s face falling into something a little more… pensive. He looked towards his wife, who also looked more serious than before as she looked back at him. Ann suddenly felt a little nervous as she watched her parents react the way they did. Was it… was it something she said?

“...Right?” Ann repeated carefully.

They didn’t answer her right away. After a few moments of silence looking at each other, Kenzo was the one who turned his head back towards the screen and spoke.

“...You’re right, of course, dear,” Kenzo said carefully. “But as it is, you’re not quite old enough yet. So you can’t be in this particular show, unfortunately.”

“Aww… but then, I’ll just be stuck at home with the cake…” Ann said sadly, hanging her head down. “...It’s not as fun when you two aren’t here.”

“I know. I’m sorry that we had to work tonight, honey,” Ayaka apologized. “But Mommy and Daddy have to do our jobs. People are counting on seeing our work in its full splendor, and it’s our job to make sure that happens. Do you understand?”

“...Uh-huh. I get it,” Ann said sadly. She wished that her parents didn't have to work as often as they do, but when she learned what they did for a living, they made it very clear that they wouldn’t always be around her. That fact has been burned into Ann's brain by now, but even so… “Mommy, when are you and Daddy coming back home?”

“Late, love. Very, very late. So late that you should be in bed when we get back,” Ayaka warned. “Just because it’s your birthday today doesn’t mean that you should be up late.”

“...Okay.”

She says that, but it was really a lie. Ann had already decided that she was going to stay up late today just so she could see her parents in person before she falls asleep. After all, if she falls asleep, then her birthday would really be over. At least, that was what she thought.

"...hm? Yes, good. We'll be there in five. Make sure all of the models are in position." Kenzo said coolly, turning his head towards one of the staff that approached him briefly. He then turned his head back towards the screen and smiled at Ann.

"That’s our cue to go, sweetheart," he said gently, his tone notably warmer than how it was when he was talking to the staff. "You'll be a good girl for us while we're gone, yes?"

"Uh-huh!" Ann replied, nodding vigorously.

"That’s my girl," Kenzo praised. “Strong and beautiful.”

"We love you so much, my darling," Ayaka added, her smile returning. "Don't eat too much cake tonight."

"I won't, Mommy," Ann promised, tucking her hands behind her hand to hide her crossed fingers. "Byeeee!"

Her parents waved at her with bright smiles on their faces, even when the call was disconnected. Ann waved back at her parents until she couldn’t see them anymore. Once she found herself staring at the computer's wallpaper, Ann slowly lowered her hand down and walked away with a lonely look upon her face. She ate her birthday cake and blew out her candle, all with the help of her caretaker of course. She was Ann's only guest for this little 'party' of hers. After she finished her share of cake, Ann eventually went up to her room, intending to stay up late until her parents came home from their show.

Unfortunately for Ann, she dozed off 30 minutes after she went up to her room. By the time her parents returned home from their fashion show, Ann was out like a light.

\-----

Today is Ann's 11th birthday.

Once again, her parents weren't here to celebrate with her. In fact, they both had commitments in two different countries. Her father was featuring his clothing line in France, while her mother was off to be a featured judge in a popular fashion show in China. All the while, Ann was left behind with her new caretaker in Finland… far, far away from both of them. 

She felt a little guilty that she was starting to get used to being apart from them. She used to get so upset when they were gone for long periods of time. In a way, she still did. She would give anything for them to be celebrating her birthday with her in person, just like they did when she was little. But sadly, it was not to be. And there was nothing that Ann could do about it but to just… deal with it.

Ann looked towards the two big packages she received from the mail not too long ago. Both of them were birthday presents from her parents, possibly sent ahead of time so that they could arrive in time for Ann's birthday. But Ann hasn't opened her packages yet. No, she simply spent the night eating several birthday cupcakes while watching TV dramas. She was curious as to what expensive gift they sent to her this time, but she could always open those packages anytime today… it wasn't like they were going anywhere or that she had anywhere else to be. 

What's the point in rushing to open presents if no one was here to celebrate with her? Her parents weren't here, and she didn't have any friends that would celebrate with her. It was always just… Ann.

“....”

Ann picked up her phone, trying to call her father for the umpteenth time today… Every time she tried to call either her mother or her father, she was redirected to the answering machine every time. She had already given up on calling her mother’s cell phone number after many attempts of trying to contact her. But perhaps this time, she’ll be able to get through to her father…?

....

....

_“Hello. You have reached the private number of fashion designer Kenzo Takamaki --”_

“Ugh… Should’ve known...”

Ann sighed to herself sadly, hanging up the phone for good before setting it down on her bed. She then took another bite out of her cupcake, feeling the lump in her throat as she swallowed. Another birthday came and went… and they weren’t here to celebrate. Obviously they didn’t forget about her, right? Otherwise there would be no presents coming in from overseas during this time. Surely both her mother and father cared about her, right? 

_So why aren’t they here?_

Ann vigorously shook her head, as if attempting to shake off the creeping negativity from her mind. She no longer wanted to dwell on the fact that her parents weren’t here, or wonder when their next calls will come. She’s already done that way too many times today. Instead, she just kept her eyes glued to her television, giving her dramas her undivided attention.

\-----

Today is Ann's 14th birthday.

She spent the majority of her afternoon celebrating her birthday with her new best friend. Shiho was more than happy to shop and eat crepes with her as they strolled down the streets of Shibuya together after school. Before the sun set, Shiho brought Ann over to one of the arcades, where they played rhythm games until they both fell out on their feet in exhaustion. Ann had a blast while she was out on the town, happy that someone else was willing to celebrate with her. She couldn’t remember the last time she laughed so hard on her birthday. 

For a time, it made her forget the loneliness of knowing that her parents weren’t there with her again.

When her parents crossed her mind, Ann briefly thought about the last time she was actually with the both of them. Not too long ago, she had to be a sub model for her parents because they didn't have enough models that day… what a dream that was. She actually felt a little closer to her elusive parents when she subbed in that day. She didn't know if she wanted to keep doing it for a living, but if she could feel that feeling of connection to her parents again, maybe the job would be worth it.

_...Maybe._

She knew that there were birthday presents waiting for her at home. There were two big and expensive looking packages that arrived a few days apart from each other sitting in her living room. She was going to open them later tonight, of course. She did look forward to seeing what her parents sent her for her birthday, but somehow she felt as though the string of photos she and Shiho took together when they were goofing off at a nearby photo booth was a more precious birthday gift in comparison.

The sun was about to set, but honestly? Ann didn’t want to part from Shiho just yet. She didn’t want to go back to an empty house while waiting for a video call that might or might not come. But it was getting dark, and Ann knew that both of them had to go back home eventually.

“Hey, Ann? Wanna come over to my place?” Shiho suddenly asked.

“H-Huh? Are you for real right now, Shiho?!” Ann exclaimed in her shock.

“Of course I’m for real! I said it, didn’t I?” Shiho said with a laugh. “I know I still have some video games and movies lying around, and you know my mom and dad would be happy to have you around for dinner.”

“They would?” Ann asked.

“Yeah, of course they would! You’ve already spent the night at my house a few times, so it’s not that big a deal to them if you stay over.” Shiho assured. “So? What do you say? You don’t have to go back home this minute, do you?”

“Uh…” Ann trailed off, thinking to herself. Honestly, this should be a no-brainer. After all, Shiho is the only real friend that Ann’s had since… ever, and she loved hanging out with her. Here, it was like Shiho was reading Ann’s mind, offering to let her stay over so that she won’t have to be alone on her birthday again.

And yet… if there was even a chance that her parents might actually call her this time… a part of Ann didn’t want to miss that call.

....

No. She should put herself first. Today was her birthday, and she didn’t want to spend it alone. Instead, she'll keep spending it with her best friend.

“...Wanna race to the station? Loser has to buy crepes tomorrow!” Ann challenged.

“Haha! You’re on! Get ready to pay up!” Shiho laughed before the two of them broke out into a run.

\-----

Today is Ann's 17th birthday.

Ann was walking back home after spending the afternoon in Leblanc. She thought that this was probably going to be the most nervewracking birthday that she has ever had in her life, and it didn’t even have nothing to do with her birthday! No, she was just waiting for the scheduled heist to occur… something that determined the fate of the Phantom Thieves, and the life of their leader in particular. And it was only a week away! No one would blame Ann for feeling nervous and on edge with all of that in her mind, but…

...for a moment, those worries melted away from her mind thanks to her friends.

Despite everything that was happening around them, they still found the time to celebrate her birthday with style. Ann was floored. She never expected them to go as far as they did with throwing a little birthday party of all things, but they did. Ann felt so grateful that she was able to find such wonderful friends. A year ago, she never would've imagined that she would find friends like them. The way they've all connected might have been rough at the beginning, but the connection itself was undeniable. To Ann, today was one of many examples of that.

While she was heading home, Ann took the time to check her phone as she walked. To her surprise, she saw that she missed two calls and received two voicemails from two separate contacts. Those two contacts in question were labeled 'Mom' and 'Dad' below their numbers, respectively. Ann stared at her phone with her mouth apape, completely shocked at this discovery.

"What the -- ? They… actually tried to call me?" She questioned in disbelief. Ann immediately went to check her voicemails and held her phone up to her ear so that she could hear them. Soon enough, the first unheard message began to play.

_"Hello, my darling. I assume that you must be busy right now, but I just wanted to wish you a very happy birthday."_

"Mom…?" Ann murmured, recognizing her mother's voice as the voice-mail played on.

_"You're seventeen now, aren't you? My, how time files… perhaps I have no right to get sentimental, but it's times like these that I truly realize that you have been growing up all this time, Ann. Your father and I have missed much, I figure…"_

"...."

_"I've sent you your birthday card and gift some time ago, so it should have arrived in Tokyo by now. It should be fitted to your size, from what I can remember... but if it doesn't fit, let me know and I'll send you another with the appropriate size momentarily."_

“My size…? For real?” Ann questioned, gawking at that bit of information. Did her mother send her clothes over the mail? Custom clothes designed by Ayaka Takamaki herself? Ann... didn’t really know what to do with that information.

_"Making this… was the least I could do for my darling girl. Within its very design, I had only you in mind. I truly hope you enjoy it and your special day, Ann. I hope to speak to you soon."_

"Mom…"

And just like that, her mother’s voicemail ended. Ann simply waited until her phone moved on to the next unheard message: her father.

_“Happy birthday, sweetheart. I hope that you’re out celebrating with friends today. As for me, I simply wanted to call you and wish you a happy birthday. I would have loved to hear your voice for myself, since it’s been so long… but I’ll settle for leaving a message for you.”_

“....”

_“As always, I’ve sent you your birthday card and gift. Did it arrive yet? I hope that it has. I would be very put out if your mother’s gift arrived with no trouble, but mine has yet to arrive. I hope that you’ll like your gift, Ann. It’s one of the most exquisite perfumes I have ever sampled, perfect for a blossoming young woman like my lovely daughter.”_

“...Dad, I swear.” Ann sighed, shaking her head as she smiled sadly.

_“A young woman… Yes… that’s true. You’re becoming a young woman now. It’s… a sobering thought. You will always be my precious little girl, but I suppose a part of that reason is because I haven’t seen you grow up for myself. I know we’ve missed many of your birthdays, Ann. Your mother and I are painfully aware of that fact. It’s something that we’ll both have to carry for the rest of our days.”_

“Ah…!”

“But with all my apologies and regrets… know that I will always love you, sweetheart. Have a wonderful birthday. I hope that I’ll get to see the young woman you’ve become soon.”

“....”

A sniffle could be heard as Ann abruptly stopped walking down the sidewalk she was on. Feeling her eyes watering, she swiped her thumb against the corner of her eyes, hoping to catch any tears that would fall. But they fell down her face regardless. Ann was constantly wiping her tears away as she clutched her cell phone close to her chest, desperately trying not to make a scene. 

How unfair… 

Making her cry like this… that’s so unfair!

Saying all of that stuff about time and regrets… how they’ve missed so much of her life… of course they did! They’ve missed so many things! They’ve missed her birthdays, her getting into middle school and high school, her thinking about dyeing her hair black at some point, her meeting Shiho for the first time, her feeling extremely lonely every time she had to move from country to country without either of them there at her side… And those were just the things that Ann listed off from the top of her head! She didn’t even mention all that bullshit that went down with Kamoshida, or how she was being treated at school, or how she watched Shiho go through her painful journey in rehab. There were so, so many things that her parents have missed in Ann’s life, good and bad. They should, by all means, feel those regrets about missing so much.

And yet, Ann cried.

Because she realized that despite not being there physically, her parents never forgot about her. 

It was often so easy to think that they were too absorbed in their work to care about her. Too easy, in fact. Ann’s childhood has been a lonely one, with nothing but constant changes and missing constants so far from her reach. And as a Phantom Thief, she has seen horrible, corrupt people in many different forms, some of which included parents that didn’t really give a damn about their children. But her parents weren’t one of those people. Though they were absent for most of her life, Ann knew that they did care. Their words in their voicemails, and the self-awareness in their voices told her that much. 

They cared, and they never forgot about her.

Ann wiped away the last of her tears and tried to collect herself from her brief crying fit. She winced once she looked at the time from her phone. It was really, really late… but as late as it was, it was still her birthday, and she still had birthday presents waiting for her at home. And those presents were apparently ones that her parents picked out or created with Ann in mind. Knowing all of that, Ann quickly made her way down the streets of Tokyo in order to head back home.

Maybe someday, in the near future, her parents would see the young woman that Ann has become. What she has learned, what she has experienced… someday, Ann will share all of that with them.

...Today was not that day. Today was a day for presents.


End file.
